Rob visita Grojband
by eltioRob95
Summary: Pasaron años desde los acontecimientos vistos en el episodio "Somos Rock" , Corey y Laney se hicieron pareja después de ese evento, ahora un malentendido causó que Laney se enfadara con Corey y dejara la banda, cosa que llegó a oídos a un ser de otra dimensión, quien aparece para ayudar a Corey, Kin y kon a recuperar a Laney, One shot Parodia. lenguaje maduro.


**Atención, el fic que estás por leer es una parodia de las más locas, y un homenaje a una serie canadiense que tenía potencial llamada Grojband. no sólo será una parodia, si no tambien una historia sobre el querido ship , CoreyxLaney, en este dia de san valentín. disfruten de este One-shot, de comedia adsurda con algo de "ship moment"**

* * *

 **Rob visita a grojband**

Hoy era un día casi normal para la banda , los gemelos kin y kon se habían levantado como siempre en su forma habitual, bostezando de sueño, cepillándose de sueño, y debe vez golpeándose y rompiéndose la pinche jeta por ver quien se sirve el cereal primero.

Con algunas costillas rotas y uno que otro ojo morado, el par de gemelos se prepararon, se vistieron con sus típicas camisas y atuendos rockeros que ellos siempre llevaban sin excepción.

Cuando arribaron a la cochera de la casa de corey riffin, el guitarrista y vocalista y por supuesto líder de la banda . (aunque las ideas que el suele tener sean pendejadas puras.) notaron algo fuera de lo común la cochera estaba cerrada, algo completamente fuera de lo común ¿qué pudo haber pasado? Fue lo que se preguntaban los gemelos.

-Viejo esto si es algo raro- dijo Kon

-y que lo digas hermano- respondió Kin

Cuando de los dos gemelos, Kin era el que iba a tocar la puerta, cuando lo hizo, una conocida miembro, abrió la cochera, pelirroja, de baja estatura, bellos ojos, su nombre era Laney penn

-Buenos días Laney ¿Qué tal amanecist...?-

Su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando la pelirroja lo calló atrapando sus labios con la mano.

-¡No quiero hablar de eso, FUERA DE MI CAMINO!-

Sin previo aviso Laney lo arrojó hacia unos cubos de basura, Kin estaba sorprendido con su actitud de hoy, ¿Por qué Laney estaba tan enojada? ¿y agresiva? ¿quizas era su periodo? No ,si fuera eso, el no estaría respirando en este preciso momento.

Kon al ver el sorpresivo mal humor de la chica, decidió morderse la lengua, y no decir ni pi ni pa , si es que quería conservar todas las cosquillas intactas.

-Lanes ¡por favor espera! ¡Tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decir!- decía Corey corriendo detrás de la pelirroja.

-¡No tienes que decir nada, yo vi claramente lo que hiciste! ¡te vi con ella! ¡si tan felices son, les deseo lo mejor!-

-P-pero Laney-

Corey ya no podía formular ninguna palabra más, Laney se fue, no sin darle una última mirada de desprecio y decir.

-¡Renuncio a la banda! ¡No quiero estar ni un centímetro cerca de ti Corey Riffin!-

Lo impensado ocurrió, dejó completamente temblando a los tres, ¿Laney penn abandonaba Grojband? Esto era difícil de creer. Una gran parte de ellos se sintió vacía, ella era la guitarrista, uno de los consortes principales, y una gran compañera, por cierto, ¿qué sería una banda sin la típica pelirroja ardiente? Insensatos! Alteraron el orden natural de las cosas, nah solo estoy exagerando.

-¿¡Corey que rayos acaba de pasar!?- preguntó Kin.

-Si Corey ¿por qué Laney estaba tan enojada? Explícalo – exigió Kon.

Han pasado dos años desde que la banda de Grojband habían evitado el fin del mundo y salvado a toda la población de peaceville al mismo tiempo, un mes después de eso, Corey y Laney habían comenzado a salir sin ningún tipo de interrupciones, ya ni kin ni kon estaban ahí para estropear la cita como la ultima vez, Corey se había declarado ante Laney, y Laney le reveló sus sentimientos ocultos. Desde entonces se declararon oficialmente novios, pero algo ¿Qué diablos pasó?

-Veran amigos, esto es lo que pasó-

 _(Flashback.)_

 _Corey estaba paseando por el tranquilo parque de Peaceville, el vocalista peliazul miró hacia prácticamente todas partes tratando de encontrar la inspiración para una nueva canción._

 _-Hmm veamos… inspiración-_

 _Decía tocándose el mentón, observó a un campesino que tenía problemas para sacar el cajero._

 _-una canción sobre la ignorancia? No, eso ya lo hizo Paramore-_

 _Miró hacia una enorme sombra causada por un apartamento, luego observó el sol, acción de la cual luego se arrepintió, ya que tapó sus ojos por los rayos que ofrecía el astro rey._

 _-¡Oh ya sé, una canción sobre el lado oscuro del sol! ¡No, tokyo hotel hizo eso!-_

 _Observó en una tv de una tienda de tv,s a un famoso, actor, director, músico, compositor estadounidense_

 _-¡Eso es! ¡Clint eastwood! ¡rayos! ¡ya hay una canción con ese nombre!-_

 _Corey apretó sus manos de la desesperación , se maldecía a sí mismo por no ser tan creativo con conseguir letras nuevas, él rendido pateó una lata y se sentó en el banco más cercano que había en el parque, trataba de pensar en más posibles buenas ideas mientras observaba el atardecer, la noche se estaba acercando cada vez más._

 _Unos sollozos la sacaron de su trance, Corey miró hacia otro banco, en ella estaba sentada una chica, una muy conocida, hermana de una de sus némesis, color de cabello azul claro, un par de anteojos puestos, la chica se trataba de Mina beff._

 _-¿Mina?-_

 _-¡No me llames más asi, Riffin!- respondió la chica de anteojos, con un ligero tono de enojo y secándose las lágrimas._

 _-No quiero que me nombres con la maldita nomenclatura que me puso Trina, mi verdadero nombre es Bernadette y sólo Bernadette-_

 _-Como digas… Bernadette, oye y por qué estás llorando-_

 _-no lo sabes aún ¿cierto? Trina me odia-_

 _-¿y eso significa que…?_

 _-Ya no me considera su mejor amiga! Por todos los cielos Riffin! Trina tiene razón cuando dice que eres irritante- dijo Bernadette aún con los ojos rojos visibles en sus anteojos de tanto haber llorado y empezó a relatarle al vocalista peliazul lo ocurrido._

 _-después de esa vez que se arruinó su ridículo plan del fin del mundo para que ella y Nick sean los únicos sobrevivientes, y ustedes salvaron al planeta, ella se enfadó conmigo , me culpó de su miseria, esperaba que ella viera su error por tratarme mal y ser una mala amiga todos estos malditos años, pero no, ella no se redimió en lo absoluto, sé que dije unas cosas ciertas, y que me propasé con algunos insultos, pero no merecía que rompiera nuestra amistad-_

 _-Asi que por eso estas triste, Trina rompió tu amistad contigo-_

 _-Gracias por recordarme…. QUE YA NO EXISTO PARA ELLA!-_

 _Mina volvió a formar unas cataratas de lágrimas, esta vez sus llantos fueron más copiosos y fuertes, Corey notó que algunas personas en el parque de Peaceville los observaron por el barullo. El pensó en algún modo de animarla, colocó la mano en su hombro y habló._

 _-Mina… digo Bernadette, la verdad es que tú nunca exististe para ella-_

 _Ella se abstuvo de seguir llorando y observó atenta a corey._

 _-Hmm?_

 _-Piénsalo, tú misma lo dijiste, Trina nunca te trató como una verdadera amiga, ella te veía como un asistente, una sombra, una que haría lo que ella quisiera, sin ningún valor que merezca, ella nunca apreció a nadie, ella siempre peleaba con mi madre, era una consentida de papá, mi mamá fue la única que me apoyó con la banda, cosa que mi padre y mucho menos ella nunca hicieron, ni siquiera a Nick mallory lo ve como una pareja, ni está enamorada de él, eso es sólo una cosa enfermiza llamada obsesión por alguien, Laney sabe algo de psicología, por eso es que lo sé, mi hermana Trina no siente nada por nadie, es una…_

 _-¿Una perra?- Mina terminó su frase sin emoción._

 _-Emm… iba a decir cretina, pero sí, eso es lo que es, una perra-_

 _-*sniff*sniff*_

 _-El punto es… que Trina no vale ningún mililitro de las lágrimas que estás derramando, ve el lado bueno, Bernadette, podrás conseguir una amiga que sí te sepa valorar-_

 _-¿Cómo mi hermana Carrie?-_

 _El vocalista peliazul se quedó mudo al escuchar el nombre de la líder de su banda rival, Los Newman._

 _-Sí, como ella, admito que a pesar de que no congeniamos mucho yo creo que Carrie es una excelente hermana mayor._

 _-Sí que lo es-_

 _-A veces me pregunto, cuando fue que Trina y yo nos distanciamos, recuerdo que cuando muy pequeño, ella siempre me sonreía, no sé en qué momento empezamos a odiarnos, recuerdo que antes no le molestaba que se le llamara por su nombre verdadero, Katrina, creo que ambos hemos perdido a Trina y Katrina, Bernadette, para siempre._

 _-Sí…_

 _Ambos desviaron la mirada por unos minutos, observando como empezaba a oscurecer y las primeras estrellas visibles adornaban el atardecer, finalmente Mina habló._

 _-Oye Riffin_

 _-Llámame Corey_

 _-¿enserio?_

 _-Claro para eso somos los amigos._

 _-¿¡Somos amigos!? exclamó Mina con estrellas en sus ojos._

 _-Por supuesto, oye, por que no vamos al cine y así olvidas esta depresión ¿no crees?-_

 _-Claro, por supuesto._

 _Corey llevó a mina a la sala de cine, ambos vieron una película llamada "Amanecer sangriento romántico" , era una película de comedia romántica y horror combinados , único en su género, ambos disfrutaron la película, estallaron en carcajadas en las partes graciosas, y gritaron tanto en las escenas de terror que se abrazaron, ellos se separaron rápidamente y desviaron la mirada._

 _Al salir del cine, ellos no paraban de relatar las partes divertidas de la película y reírse, Corey no se dio cuenta pero el tenía su brazo rodeando a Mina, para cuando se dio cuenta, abrió sus ojos en shock al ver quien estaba observándolos, frente a frente, a unos pasos, con un helado que soltó al suelo, la pelirroja guitarrista de la banda quien pasó que mirarlos boquiabierta a observarlos con furia, Corey sabía lo jodidamente celosa que llegaría a ser Laney, y lo fácilmente que malinterpretaría todo. Rápidamente se acercó a ella._

 _-L-Laney escucha, no es lo que crees-_

 _-¿Qué cosa? ¿¡QUE COSA!? Que estás yendo al cine con otra chica!? aquella que no soy yo!? Si no la amiga de la arpía de tu hermana!? Pero lo más importante, QUE NO SOY YO!?-_

 _-Bueno, sí es lo crees pero…._

 _"¡PSHH!" (golpe)_

 _No pudo terminar lo dicho, ya que Laney lo golpeó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas tirándolo al suelo, el peliazul quedó con sonrisa de idiota por el impacto del golpe, Mina quiso aclararlo todo, pero luego de ver el puñetazo que Laney le había propinado a Corey, por no mencionar los ojos rojos de la pelirroja, se quedó temblando sin poder formular una palabra._

 _-No quiero volver a verte nunca más Corey Riffin, me largaré de la banda y nunca me verás de nuevo!- dijo Laney con frialdad antes de irse dando unos fuertes pisotones, en señal de estar furiosa, se había sentido traicionada y lo peor es que era el amor de su vida._

 _-Laney ¡por favor escúchame!-_

 _Corey rápidamente trató de alcanzarla hasta su casa, tocó repetidamente la puerta, pero Laney no le abrió, intentó subir a su ventana, pero activó el sistema de seguridad, la ventana de su habitación se cerró con una capa de acero y titanio, intentó hablar con sus padres, pero el señor Penn lo corrió con la escopeta a tiros._

 _(fin del flashback.)_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- dijo el terminando su versión de los hechos. Kin y Kon se quedaron sorprendidos. Sabían que Laney era exagerada a veces cuando se enojaba, pero no al punto de golpear a su líder.

-Vaya, Corey , esto me dejó sin palabras- decía kin

-Ahora que pasará con la banda? ¿Cómo aclararás las cosas con Laney? si ella no quiere verte- preguntaba Kon, odiaba saber la posible respuesta.

-Hasta que Laney se calme, no habrá Grojband- respondió Corey con la mirada, los gemelos estaban a punto de protestar cuando… un enorme grito se oyó en toda la cochera.

-¿QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CCCCCCCHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?-

Ese grito hizo que todo el suelo se tambaleara, de repente un enorme portal de energía verde se abrió frente a ellos, de él salió un chico de cabello negro, remera corta celeste y pantalón blanco pelicorto.

-¿¡Como que no hay Grojband Boludo!? pero dejáte de joder, Corey!-

Mientras Corey observaba confundido al visitante sorpresa, Kin y Kon observaron con los ojos y bocas bien abiertos.

-No… Puede… ser

-Es Rob!

Rápidamente Kin y Kon corriendo frente al misterioso chico y le hicieron reverencia. Corey se quedó perplejo observando la escena ¿Quién rayos era el? ¿y por que Kin y kon actuaban así con su presencia?

-Señor Rob, qué sorpresa que esté aquí en este planeta y en Peaceville, perdone que no tengamos doritos-

Kin rápidamente le dio un codazo a Kon

-Vé por los doritos, no te quedes ahí-

-Oh okey-

Kon rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a la cocina por los doritos. Corey caminó hacia Kin y preguntó

-¿Me puedes explicar qué significa todo esto?-

-Corey, él es Rob.

-No sé quien es el.

Kin se quedó sorprendido ante tal declaración, miró al peliazul por un momento. Al parecer Corey no tenía idea.

-Corey, Todo el mundo sabe quien es Rob ¿cómo es posible que no lo sepas?

-Nunca escuché de él.

-Aquí están los doritos- dijo el integrante rubio apareciendo con el paquete de comida chatarra.

-aquí tiene.

-Uy gracias kon qué capo- decía Rob tomando los doritos y empezando a comérselos.

-Y cuéntenme batos ¿Cómo está la vaina?-

Kin se dispuso a presentarlos.

-Corey este es Rob, un ser que viaja a otras dimensiones y ahora esta en la nuestra, Rob el es corey, guitarrista y vocalista de la banda Grojband-

Corey le extendió la mano.

-Con que Rob ¿no?-

-Rob soy sho, Pibe- respondió el superpendejo correspondiendo el saludo.

-Ahora sí me cuentan qué chingados le pasó a la banda? Por cierto ¿donde se metio la ardi?-

-La ardi?

-LA ARDIENTE PELIRROJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Exclamó Rob estallando de risa, cosa que no le agradó mucho al peliazul, y le dio un fuerte empujón.

-¡Oye! Ella es mi novia, no te dirijas así a ella-

De repente Corey sintió un empujón atrás , se volteó pensando que se trataban de Kin y Kon, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el que lo hizo fue Rob.

-Hey , no te zarpés conmigo Loco, no por ser el rey de los boludos, significa que me podés hacer eso.

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡como hiciste eso!? estabas frente a mi!

-Puedo hacer eso y muchas cosas más Riffin, Puedo hacer casi lo que sea, soy la encarnación de la idiotez humana wey-

-¿qué? No hablarás enserio.

-En efecto es así Corey, Rob es la personificación de los estúpido, así que puede hacer lo que sea, en este y otros universos. Explicaba Kin.

\- Así que NO lo provoques-

-Che tranqui Kin y kon, yo jamás destruiría o mandaría a hacer boleta el mundo de mi banda favorita ¿Quién piensan que soy? ¿Trina Riffin?

-¿Somos tu banda favorita?-

-¿es cierto lo que mi oídos oyen? ¿No más grojband? -Dijo una voz femenina y tristemente conocida voz desde el auto rosa.

-Hablando del rey del roma-

La puerta del vehículo afeminadamente rosado se abrió revelando a Trina Riffin con una gran sonrisa.

-No había recibido una noticia tan maravillosa desde que ustedes arruinaron mis planes de repoblar la tierra con Nick- eso último dijo con amargura al recordar esa vez que sus sueños fueron destrozaron por su hermano y su banda salvando al mundo, ahora cada vez que observaba la Luna, la chica pelirrosa lanzaba un gruñido, sus ojos se abrieron en grande cuando vió a Rob.

-Ewww ¿que hace Rob aquí?- respondió Trina observándolo como si fuera algo repugnante para ella.

-¿Tú también conoces a Rob, Trina?-

-Toda persona "importante" sabe quien es Rob, Duh, no es de extrañar que tú no lo sepas, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante para mi al menos, es que…-

-Sí si la banda de Grojband se quebró- dijo Corey con molestia.

-¿era eso lo que querías oír?-

Trina dio una media sonrisa.

-Lo he querido oír desde que formaste esa maldita banda, eres un miserable y al fin lo estás demostrando- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa de triunfo, Corey bajó la mirada deprimido.

"Y tú eres la lunática que no dudaría en sacrificar a su hermano, su mejor amiga, y un planeta entero para lograr su cometido, el será un pendejo, pero tú estás desquiciada mija" pensaba Rob para sí mismo.

-perdiste tú ridícula novia y a tu banda, esto es delicioso sin duda-

Antes de que Trina dijera más comentarios venenosos sobre la situación actual de corey, Rob la empujó hacia fuera de la cochera.

-Sí si si, Grojband arruinado bla bla bla, el sueño con el que tienes orgasmos bla bla bla, Ve a besar una foto del Justin digo Nick mallory o rompele las huevos al Rock a otra parte, adiós-

Rob cerró la cochera con brusquedad y luego con una pistola de clavos se aseguró de que no volviera a entrar.

-Enserio Corey, no sé como no le das unos buenos madrazos, esa pinche luciérnaga del averno ya no es tu hermana, apoyo esas teorías de que ell tal vez a no sea humana-

-Si, a veces yo también lo pienso-

-Bueno, olvidála a la forra y contáme que pasó-

Corey suspiró un poco, se dispuso a contarle lo ocurrido con Laney, le habló sobre su paseo por el parque tratando de recordar buenos temas para ya no depender tanto del diario de Trina, luego su encuentro con mina, su invitación al cine con ella, el malentendido con Laney y ahora Laney parecía estar furiosa con él, Rob se quedó sin nada que decir excepto.

-Vaya.

-Lo sé.

-Me cuesta creerlo cuate-

-Lo sé.

-de que seas más pelotudo de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué!? Oye! No fue mi culpa, además fue un malentendido.

-¿tenés un telefono celular?

-¿y eso que tiene ver al caso Rob?-

-que con el celular GENIO pudiste avisarle a Laney lo de Mina y ella lo habría entendido.

El peli azul se quedó sin respuesta ante eso. sólo llevó las manos a la cara.

-como no pensé en eso,si que soy un idiota.

-Oye, tampoco me digas lo que ya medio mundo sabe-

-¿eh?-

Rob observó hacia la nada.

-Oigan ¿enserio este fandom está muerto, vamos, apenas pasaron cuatro años desde que la serie acab… esta bien, lo entiendo, es comprensible, realmente pasó mucho tiempo, es decepcionante como esta serie tuvo sólo una temporada UNA, debía tener tres como mínimo, esta debió ser la serie canadiense más corta de todas, pero con potenciaaaaaaaaaaal no mamen, pensé que sería buena sucesora de Ed edd y Eddy en fin, no el mamón de Johnny test-

-¿a quien le estás hablando?- preguntó Corey confundido.

-a ellos ¿hola? ¿Alguna forma de vida lectora por ahí? No? Ah bueno, a cagar entonces.

Rob se puso de pie ante Corey , Kin y kon.

-Bien, vamos a empezar con el Plan A , recuperación del ship-

-Hermano, debo suponer que esto será un caos?- susurró Kon a Kin.

-Créeme, con Rob eso siempre será lo más probable-

(EXCELENTE TRANSICIOOOOOOOOOOON)

* * *

Casa de Laney penn… (La waifu)

La casa de la guitarrista por ahora exrockera de la banda, toda estaba cubierta por el gran mural de acero del sistema de seguridad.+

-metal3000, esto es malo- dijo Kin preocupado.

-metal3000? Y eso qué es? - preguntó Corey.

-Es un avanzado e impenetrable sistema de seguridad, nos costará mucho traspasarla, casi tanto como me costaría desactivarla.

-¿Impenetrable? Yo juzgaré esa jalada-

Rob rápidamente con un potente puño literalmente en llamas verdes se lanzó hacia la casa de Laney cubierta de metal, golpeó la casa con todas sus fuerzas, por el impacto, el pelotudo importante salió volando hacia el auto del Señor Penn destruyéndolo al instante.

-Uy la puta madre, ojalá lo cubra el seguro contra Robs jajaja.

Corey y los gemelos se acercaron a él.

-¿Plan B?

Rob asintió.

-Plan B

* * *

La noche volvió a caer, todos los trausentes de peaceville caminaban con tranquilidad hasta que les llamó la atención , un joven en la punta del "tocanubes", el edificio más alto del pueblo.

Laney se encontraba leyendo una revista sin mucho ánimo, pero lo fuera para tratar de no pensar en Corey, de repente alguien llamó a su teléfono, recibió la llamada, si era Corey, no le contestaría, se sorprendió al ver que el número era de…

-¿Carrie Beff?- contestó la llamada

-¿Hola?

-….

-Si es para saber si es verdad que abandoné la banda, sí, lo hice, no molestes y celebra todo lo quieras, ya no me interesa Grojband, Ni corey-

-….

-Pero qué dices!?

-….

-No te creo, me estás tomando el pelo Beff ¿no es así?

-….

-¿está en las noticias?

Laney rápidamente encendió la tele, se sorprendió al ver lo que pasaba.

-No puede ser.

En la pantalla se veía a un conocido peliazul en la cima del rascacielo más alto de Peaceville conocido como "tocanubes" en la portada del noticiario decía:

"El famoso vocalista de la banda Grojband , la banda local que salvó el mundo hace unos años, está amenazando con tirarse y matarse del "Tocanubes"

-¡Oh rayos!- esclamó.

"En otras noticias, o por dios , es terrible…"

-Oh no, Corey saltó!?-

"El restaurante del café más rico del mundo acaba de subir sus precios"

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Era mi restaurante favorito! y también tengo que evitar que Corey cometa una estupidez-

Laney rápidamente se levantó de su cama, se puso un saco, se ató los cordones de sus zapatos y se fue hacia donde se encontraba Corey y medio pueblo a toda velocidad.

-fuera de mi camino!- gritó empujando a un traseúnte.

En los alrededores del edificio más alto de Peaceville, se encontraban las luces, los helicópteros aún no llegaban, entre la gente, se encontraban Mina o sea Bernadette quien se veía preocupada junto con su hermana Carrie, los otros miembros de la banda Los newman, Lenny, Kim y konnie, también se encontraban presentes, junto con las dos fans de grojband, Katie y Allie, Nick mallory, y por supuesto su hermana Trina Riffin quien era la única que disfrutaba el espectáculo al parecer.

-No creí que estuvieras preocupada por tu hermano, Trina- dijo su examiga Mina molesta de verla y arqueando una ceja.

-Oh claro que no Mina, sólo vine a ver esto con mi propios ojos, la autodestrucción de mi tonto hermano Corey JAJAJAJAJA!- respondió la pelirosa con seguridad, se puso un dedo de espuma que decía "Cae Corey" en su mano, con un gorro que decía "No más Grojband"

-Ahora sí hermanito, ya puedes tirarte! : D ¡HAZLO!-

Aunque a Mina no le sorprendía eso de Trina, a Carrie si, simplemente no podían creer lo maldita que podía llegar a ser Trina Riffin, en vez de velar por su querido hermano, se alegra de que se matará desde un edificio y hace acopio de ello. Carrie beff negó su cabeza en negación al verla, si, ella también odia a Corey, pero por competividad, tampoco lo quería ver muerto.

Mientras en la cima del edificio "Tocanubes"

-ROB ¡ESTA ES LA PEOR IDEA QUE HAS TENIDO!-

-Hey hey hey Riffin, tú fuiste el que aceptó la idea ¿te acordás? fingir que te suicidarás de un edificio por que ya no tienes a Laney, así ella vendrá y lo evitará-

-Eso es …*suspiro* es verdad, acordamos, pero debía ser un edificio de seis pisos ¡NO UN EDIFICIO DE MÁS DE 5000 MIL PIES DE ALTURA!-

-Bueno, tiene que verse creíble ¿no?-

-¡ahora se por qué rayos me vendaste los ojos!-

Corey observó inseguro hacia abajo, la gente realmente parecían hormigas desde esa altura, el nombre "Tocanubes" le hacía justicia al rascacielos, algunas nubecitas pasaban cerca del edificio.

-¿Crees que una de esas nubes me atrape?-

-Esto no es Dragon ball, Corey -_-

Respiró profundamente.

-Bien, por Laney- estaba a punto de lanzarse, pero se detuvo en el último segundo.

-Espera ¿que garantía hay de que si caigo no moriré?-

-Ay que la fregada, Mi amigo Saturnino en este momento ,está estacionando un camión que lleva colchones bien esponjosos, justo en el punto exacto donde caerás ¿eso te anima un poco?-

-Pruébalo.

-Okey, señor inspector- dijo con sarcasmo, sacó su Wolkie talkie.

-Eh Saturnino? ¿Ya tienes el paquete en el punto fijo?-

-Eh, por supuesto Rob amigo- dijo el amigo de Rob llamado Saturnino, un chico de ojos azules y cabello color naranja,

\- Mas vale que me consigas una camisa de Grojband autografiada por Corey, para presumirlo con mis vecinos-

-Sí si, boludo tendrás tu camiseta, y yo tendré a mi banda favorita recuperada.

-¿Y la ropa interior de Laney con su aroma?

-Okey, pedís demasiado chau-

-bueno Corey, que esperás? Pegá un salto-

-no lo sé, está demasiado alto, no creo que debería.

-Oh ya veo, no amas lo suficiente a Laney- decía Rob encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Claro que la amo, es la mejor chica y novia que pudo haber aparecido en mi vida!-

-En serio wey? Te gustaría volver a abrazarla?

-claro que si

-Besarla?

-Por supuesto.

-Casarte y darle hijos-

-Viendo como va nuestra relación es probable… o era probable. No lo sé.

-¿La amas tanto como para saltar desde aquí?

-Bien, saltá. Volá papu.

-Bien, aquí vo…

"Corey Riffin!"

Estaba a punto de saltar cuando de repente una voz que parecía provenir de un micrófono le habló desde allá abajo.

-Fooo ¿Y ahora quien friega?- dijo Rob fastidiado

 _"Corey, soy el comisario de Peaceville, por favor muchacho, considera lo que estás por hacer, todos pasamos por muchos problemas, el truco es tener la fuerza mental para saber superarlos"_

 _"SALTA DE UNA VEZ!"_ se escuchó decir a Trina luego de unos sonidos de forcejeo donde al parecer la peli rosa trató de arrebatarle el alta voz al comisario, o eso se interpretó con los ruidos.

 _"Dame eso! Muchacho hazme caso por favor, baja de ahí y lo charlaremos, no hagas algo que podrías lamentar por siempre"_

Corey no respondió nada, y aún si lo hiciera estaba a unos cuantos metros de altura y no lo podrían oír. Rob le pasó un altavoz para responder y una tarjeta en donde decía lo que tenía que decir, empezó a recitar mientras lo leía en el alta voz.

"No puedo bajar y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, he perdido lo que más tenía significado para mí, y no me refiero a mi banda o a la música, sino a Laney, fue un malentendido lo que pasó, pero ella ya no me ama, así que mi vida ya no tiene sentido si no está Laney en ella , Y Rob es genial"

-¿ah?- miró a Rob confundido.

-Me dejé llevar pero gózalo-

 _"Sin nada más que decir saltaré"_

Al escuchar esa palabras, todos en el suelo, los policías, bomberos, los habitantes, los que estaban de paso, gritaron conmocionados, las minifans del peli azul y la banda no fueron la excepción, Katie y allie no fueron la excepción.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Gritaba Trina cruzando los dedos.

Pero Corey en el último momento desistió de hacerlo.

-N-no puedo.

*clock*clock*

Escuchó el crujir de un arma, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, ahora Rob lo estaba apuntando con una escopeta.

-Estás dejando de lado a tu chica, y sólo por que tienes pinche vértigo!?-

-Rob ¿Qué estás haciendo? baja esa escopeta-

-Saltás o te salto-

-Eso no tiene sentido-

-tendrá sentido dolorosamente cuando una bala se de un paseo dentro de tu pie-

El vocalista tragó saliva. El retrocedió un poco, mientras Rob se acercaba.

-¿Acaso te volviste Loco?

"PAW!" (disparo)

-Hago lo que sea por un amigo, a veces me pregunto quien es más boludo, si vos, Marco diaz, Lincoln Loud o Dipper pines. Ya te dije que tenés donde aterrizar pero te negás, Siempre tengo que arreglar sus problemas ¿acaso tengo cara de pinche hada madrina o que pedo?

"PAW!" (otro disparo)

-AAAHHH!- dio un salto- Rob ya estuvo!-

"PAW!"

-Ya estuvo qué? cabron-

Rob repetía un disparo por minuto, sin intención de darle y herirle a su ídolo del rock, si o si tenía que hacerlo saltar o Laney no lo tomaría enserio y jamás vendría por él a reconciliarse y no habría banda. Corey ya estaba a unos centímetros del borde, creía que no tenía escapatoria hasta que oyó una voz familiar.

"Corey, soy yo, Laney!"

-Laney!?- dijeron Corey y Rob al unísono.

"Si , escucha Mina me explicó todo el malentendido, quiero que sepas que lo siento, malinterpreté todo, mis celos y enojo pudieron más que mi juicio, yo soy la idiota aquí"

-Oh Laney-

-¡NO!- gritó Trina furiosa corriendo hacia Laney con la intención de atacarla.

-¡ tú no vas a arruinarme est…!-

"¡PSHH!" (golpe)

La Riffin de pelo rosado con mirada perdida y sonrisa idiota cayó inconciente al suelo por el fuerte golpe que le propinó Mina.

-Te lo juro, ya no la soporto-

-Gracias Mina-

-Créeme Laney, fue TODO un placer para mí.

La pelirroja asintió y continuó hablando por el alta voz.

"Y quiero que sepas también que mi vida, la música, el Rock todas las cosas que me gustan, tampoco tendrían sentido para mi si no tu no estas"

Corey se sintió calmo en todo su interior al sentir a Laney decir esas palabra, se volteó hacia el chico interdimensional con su media sonrisa.

-Quiero bajarme Rob-

-Tuviste suerte, ya no tendrás saltar este pinche edificio de mierd… AAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

Ambos no notaron que el ornamento del edificio estaba tan viejo que no soporto su peso y ambos cayeron a toda velocidad hacia abajo, ambos se abrazaron mientras caian de cara hacia el suelo sin guardarse los gritos.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! YA VALIMOS VERGA RIFFIN YA VALIMOS!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Espera Rob!... veo el camión de colchones!- decía Corey sonriendo de que iban a impactar ahí con suavidad.

"Oh gracias Zeno sama" pensó Rob para sí mismo.

Ambos aterrizaron sobre los esponjosos colchones con suavidad, pero rebotaron hacia otro camión que tenían nitroglicerina sensiblemente inflamable al contacto.

-ME LLEVA LA…!

"BOOM!" (Explosión absoluta.)

A la mañana, La luz comenzó a notarse, recuperó la visibilidad poco a poco, Corey se despertó con todo el cuerpo enyesado. Al lado se encontraba Rob en las mismas condiciones, y al lado de él estaba Trina, enyesada hasta la boca del rostro. Sólo por sus ojos se notaba que no se encontraba de buen humor.

-A veces odio mi vida- se dijo para sí misma.

Vió la puerta abrirse, vió a Laney entrar junto con Carrie.

-Veo que al fin despertaste Torpe- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Hola Laney….. emm … yo lamento haberte asustado de esa forma- luego observó a Carrie.

-No creí que vendrías aquí Beff-

-Oye, aunque no nos llevemos bien, eso no quiere decir que quiera que te pase algo horrible, me tenías preocupada, recupérate pronto para que pueda patearte en las próximas batallas de bandas- dijo la vocalista de los newman con una sonrisa.

-Jeje veremos Beff veremos-

Carrie se despidió, dejando a Laney a "Solas" con Corey, Trina sólo desvió la mirada molesta, mientras que Rob sólo deseaba que viniera una enfermera y le dé baños de esponja en las partes nobles.

-Kin y Kon me contaron todo, por poco los estrangulo al enterarme que Rob te estaba ayudando-

-él sólo apareció y quiso ayudarme a recuperar mi relación contigo, parece que le gusta nuestra banda-

-de hecho todo lo que sea Rock y con pasión me gusta, como el alcohol jeje-

-Tú no digas nada Rob! o usaré mi guitarra para intentar activar tu única neurona- advirtió Laney seria.

Rob se calló al ver la mirada penetrante de Laney y desvió la mirada.

-Déjame adivinar, tú también conoces a Rob ¿eh?-

-Todo el mundo sabe quien es Rob, Corey-

Laney sacó de su bolsillo unos papeles.

-Por cierto, escribí unas buenas canciones, de la nada me llegó la inspiración, no sé, podríamos usarlas, ya no tendríamos que utilizar… ya sabes.

Dijo desviando la mirada hacia Trina.

-Oh claro, el diario- dijo en voz baja.

Ambos se sonrieron, con miradas cálidas ambos se dieron un tierno beso, no duró mucho. Hubo un cómodo silencio hasta que Rob habló:

-¿pueden hacer otro pero de Lengua?-

Laney frunció el ceño, tomó el control de la cama de Rob, e hizo que la cama se doblara hacia arriba aplastándolo.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Ta que te parió!-

Trina no pudo evitar reír un poco ante eso. -Jajajaja….. auch auch, mi cuello-

-Oye Laney-

-¿si?

-Me tocarías esas canciones tuyas? quiero oírlas-

-está bien. sorpréndete- dijo Laney sacando su guitarra y empezando a tocar, Corey sonreía a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo, al menos el dolor en su interior de perder a Laney se había desvanecido por completo.

"Jejeje a mi se me hace que pronto te vas a aliviar mucho más que el precio de la luz" pensó Rob para sí mismo.

De repente Saturnino, su amigo pelinaranja entró a la habitación.

-¿y mi camiseta autografiada boludo?-

-No esperás una vos ¿cierto?-

FIN.

* * *

 **Jajajaja espero que les gustado la historia, así de loco es el chico interdimensional , fanático de Grojband llamado "Rob" XD, Rob es un personaje de parodias que uso para las series y sus fandoms, en este caso, Grojband que finalizo en 2014, si les gustó estos son los fics donde aparece Rob y sus locas desventuras al lado de su amigo pelinaranja Saturnino.**

 **-Star vs las fuerzas de Rob (debut.)**

 **\- La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob**

 **-Rob contra Black hat**

 **-Un chico, diez chicas y Rob**

 **-Rob visita a Grojband (ya lo leíste no mames XD)**

 **la aparición de Trina es una referencia al piloto de la serie.**


End file.
